


I'm a Bad Man

by queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Con Artists, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny's a con man but Ricky's a rapist, so Vinny likes to believe he is the saint in all of this.</p><p>[vinny mauro x ricky olson slash || we own the plot || will include sensitive subjects, such as rape]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Bad Man

Ricky

I pulled the small but sharp pocket knife out of my pocket and I was excited for this evening's events. That's because my next victim was so innocent in this, and I found it so adorable. Some might say I'm sick in the head, but I'm not actually. I prefer the term 'Sexual Sadist'. I love inflicting pain on young adults... more specifically, young men in their twenties.

"Come on, walk to your car sweetie," I say to myself as the guy stands there and plays on his phone. This is how stupid people can be; he's playing on his phone in an underground parking lot and he's standing there like a fucking idiot. If I really wanted to, I could just grab him now... but I like to wait for them to make the wrong move. But this idiot is just standing there, wasting my precious time and I hate it.

"What the? My phone's dead?!" he says above a whisper, and I nearly die from laughter. How ironic is that? Thought so, it's pretty fucking ironic if I don't say so myself. I'll make sure I write about this in my journal tonight, once I get done with this idiot.

I could hear him walking towards his car, and that's when I made my move. Like a creature of the night, I stalked my prey as he got near car. As soon as he opened the door to his car, that's when I jumped to attack. Knocking him to the ground and covering his mouth before he could scream.

"Shut up. Shut up if you want to live!" I whisper in a yelling tone. I don't want him to scream as I shut the car door, so I must scare him a little.

As I poke the sharp blade into his side, I whisper, "When I let go of your mouth, do not scream if you know what's good for you." and that seems to do the trick.

I let go of his mouth to shut the car door and when I do he remains quiet. It's perfect, especially since no one is out tonight.

"You're so beautiful, Joni." I whisper in his ear before nibbling on it. I honestly think he's the best victim I'll ever have.

"H-How do you know my name?" He asks as I sink lower to his neck. Planting little hickeys on his neck, so he'll remember this night for the rest of his life.

"I've been watching your every move baby," I admit and I can feel that his jaw dropped. Which I think is the most sexiest thing I can ever make a man do... before sex of course.

"Please... please let me go!" he begs, but I ignore him as I pull his shirt up over his head. He doesn't fight me, but he does lay down and cry. I almost feel bad for him, but then again I don't because I'm having too much fun!

"But you're too beautiful to not touch!" I admit before tracing his left nipple with my tongue. He's so scared, and I'm enjoying this so much.

"But... but I'm a virgin!" he pleads and just for a quick second, I think about stopping... but I just can't.

"I don't really care, Joni." I admit and he gasps as I start to suck on his right nipple.

I quickly move like a ghost down his small body, all the way to his belt buckle. I notice that he smells divine and sexy down in front. That's what I like, a guy who washes down there. Let's be honest here, if you don't wash I'm not going to fuck you. Simple as that.

As I slowly pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles, I can hear him crying. This really bugs me to the point where I just want to slit his throat. But I'm not a murderer, I'm a rapist, and there's a difference.

"Please, please let me go now!" Joni pleads and this time I just laugh.

"This will be over when you shut the fuck up! So shut it!" I threaten and that gets him to shut up, finally.

I finally get his clothes off, and that's when I smile in victory. I decide that the best thing to do is play with him for a bit, and that's exactly what I do. I slowly rub the tip of his cock with my thumb, causing him to shiver. I can't hear anymore crying, but I'm pretty sure he is crying still.

"Please stop... I'll give you my money, please don't do this..." he pleads and I ignore it by stroking his small cock with my right hand. His cock isn't that small but it's smaller than average. I find it adorable and sexy because I like guys with smaller cocks. It makes them less intimidating to me.

"No. Didn't I tell you to shut it?" I asked and he didn't answer. Which is what I wanted because if he would have answered, I'd flip out.

I quickly pull my belt off and put it in his mouth. This is for him to bite on while I go in dry. I don't need him to cause a scene, especially when I have my pants down. That would not be good, at all.

"Bite down because I'm going in dry. I hope you can bite hard." I state because he's going to need a warning.

I can't see his face, but I know his are wide from shock. Well he can deal with it because I don't really give a fuck.

I pull my skinny jeans and my boxers down to my ankles so I can pull them back up quickly if I need to. He's crying harder than before and it actually makes me smile.

As I line up with his entrance, I say, "On the count of three I want you to bite down hard because if you make a scene, I will kill you." I wouldn't kill him, I'm just saying this so he won't scream. Screaming actually makes me angry, and no one likes when I get angry because I get violent.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

I slam into him at full force and I can tell he's biting down hard. Which I'm glad he is or he'd be screaming bloody murder.

As I start to move, without giving him any time to adjust, I can feel his blood pour onto my cock. I love that feeling so much, simply because it makes me feel amazing. It's truly the best feeling you would ever feel.

"Fuck, you're tight," I moan as I pull out and slam back in. I'm already close, which sucks because I wish I could enjoy this more.

"Fuck," I moan as I release into him. It sucks that I can't even last long, but it's fine when it's with cute guys like him.

I quickly pull out because I need to get home and clean myself off. I hate being all gross and dirty, it's kind of a pet peeve of mine. He and I both get dressed in silence before I walk away with a smile on my face.

God it feels good to be me!


End file.
